Curiosity and Corsets
by Mangoesaregood8
Summary: Grell and Will are at home doing laundry on their day off. Will comes across one of Grell's corsets and wonders what it would be like to wear one. Grell manages to convince Will to try it on to assuage his curiosity.


Grell and Will had finally gotten a day off together and they decided to use it to do some work around the house. Neither of them really felt like going out to do anything thing and this gave them the perfect opportunity to catch up on laundry, which they were in serious danger of falling behind in.

"Will, have you seen my white corset? I remember putting it out to dry with this load but I don't see it."

"No, I haven't." Will was coming up the steps while carrying another basket full of their clothes. "Why do you see the need to wear them? You're already quite thin."

"It's not because of my size. It's because of my shape. It gives me my womanly curves," Grell said with a smirk. He went through the basket of clothes once more before sighing in frustration. "I know it was in here when I brought it up and I'm quite sure I didn't drop anything. Oh, Will, we have to find it. That was one of my favorite corsets."

Will quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Favorites? I would have thought that perhaps your read one was your favorite."

"I like that one as well, but the white one is the one I wear to work. It's tight enough to give me a wasp waist, but not so stiff that I can't move around and work in it."

"You wear a corset to work?" Will was surprised. He'd never seen Grell put it on and Grell had never asked for him to help with the laces.

"Of course I do darling! How else would I retain such a wonderful figure?"

Will sighed and put the basket down next to the one that Grell had been sorting. He saw a piece of lace and pulled out the article of clothing that it belonged to.

"There it is!" Grell said as he snatched it out of Will's hand.

Will took a step back. "You're welcome."

"Oh thank you so much Will!" Grell hugged the corset to him.

'So it seems that he is rather attached to it.' Will thought.

"I've never understood women's fascination to corsets. Do they not hurt?"

"They only hurt a little when you put them on and if you have them on too tightly, which most women do. Other than that, they're quite comfortable."

Will frowned. "I do not see how something that would be crushing my rib cage could possibly be considered comfortable."

"It does not crush your rib cage," Grell huffed. "Why don't you just try it on then?"

"What? Honestly Grell, I am not going to try on a corset. They're made of women, not men." As much as Will refused to try it on, he was curious as to what it would feel like.

"It's not like we're going out while you wear it. Just try it on. It won't leave the bedroom. I promise."

Will deliberated until his curiosity got the better of him. "Fine, but I just want to see what it feels like, and then you are to take it off of me."

"Alright, alright, just take off your shirt darling."

"What?" Will looked at Grell incredulously.

"Why in death's name do I need to take off my shirt?"

"Will, you don't wear a corset on top of a shirt. Now come on, take it off."

Will sighed heavily before unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off, folded it, and laid it on the bed so it wouldn't get crease. "Alright. Now what do I do?"

"Turn around and put your hands on the edge of the bed." Grell was opening up the corset and straightening out the laces.

Will bit his lip and did as he was told. He was already regretting his decision. Why did his curiosity have to get the best of him?

Grell smiled. "Just relax darling. I'm not going to hurt you." He stepped closer and put the corset around Will's torso.

Will's body tensed, but then immediately relaxed. The material of the corset was sturdy, yet soft. He was expecting it to be rough and scratch his skin.

"See? It's not a torture device darling."

"You say that now." Will took a deep breath and let it out. "Just get it over with."

"Alright then." Grell started lacing the back of the corset together. Will could feel it constricting his torso.

"You need to take a deep breath in a hold it for a minute. That way I can make sure it's not too tight." Grell had paused in doing up the laces to give his instructions.

Will took in a deep breath and held it. Grell continued to lace it up, making sure to make it nice and tight.

"And now you can let it out."

Will let out the breath he was holding. He didn't actually need to breathe, but it was nice of Grell to think about it.

Grell yanked on the laces of few times, which caused Will to jerk back.

"What are you doing?" Will asked through gritted teeth. He was having a bit of difficulty drawing in enough breath to truly sound angry.

"I'm lacing up a corset, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm almost done, just hold on to the bed."

Grell continued pulling roughly on the laces. One tug nearly caused Will to lose his footing and topple into Grell.

"Honestly Will, I thought you would have better balance than that."

"I have impeccable balance when one is not trying to yank me off of my feet."

Grell rolled his eyes and continued lacing the corset, making it even tighter than before.

"And… there!" Grell finished tying the remaining laces into a bow before stepping back to admire his handy work. "Oh Will, you look wonderful!~"

Will frowned deeply and turned around to look at himself in the full length mirror. He didn't think he looked wonderful, but rather quite silly. "I really don't see how women breathe in this. It's far too tight."

"No it's not darling. And just look at your waist line. It's something most women would die for."

Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Now how do I get out of this?"

"You don't darling~"

Will could feel his eyebrow twitch. "What do you mean I don't?"

"Well, you have to catch me first to get out of it." With that, Grell turned around and immediately started running away.

"What?" Will stood there for a moment in shock before his senses returned to him. "Grell get back here and let me out of this thing this instant!" He started running awkwardly after Grell, not able to move like he usually did because of the boning in the corset. How Grell was able to move around so easily in one was beyond Will.


End file.
